yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Pre-World Racing Grand Prix
The Pre-World Racing Grand Prix, also known as Road to Destiny in the dub, is the third arc in the series that goes from 65 to 98. It also included Team 5D's first match in the World Racing Grand Prix. This arc uses the opening FREEDOM and the ending -OZONE- (in the dub it uses Hyper Drive). 6 months after the fight with the Dark Signers, peace returned to New Domino City, and Yusei, Jack and Crow are preparing their Duel Runners for the World Racing Grand Prix that takes place a year later. As they work on their Duel Runners, Trudge and Mina enter and tell them about a mysterious person called Ghost, who is making people crash. However Crow realizes they want them to help and makes them leave. Later, they learn Trudge was injured and rush to the hospital. When Yusei asks Trudge what happened, Trudge tells him to not use Synchros against Ghost. Afterwards they decide to go after Ghost. As Yusei is searching, Ghost shows up and challenges him to a Turbo Duel. Although Yusei destroyed "Wise Core" with "Turbo Booster", Ghost used the effect of "Wise Core" to Special Summon "Meklord Emperor Wisel". After Yusei played "Stardust Dragon", Ghost used his Meklord Emperor to absorb it, calling Wisel a "Synchro Killer". Despite this, Yusei eventually gets it back with "Synchro Material", and with the help of the Mark of the Dragon, Synchro Summons "Majestic Star Dragon" and wins the Duel. However Yusei Jack and Crow, are shocked upon the realization that Ghost was just a robot. Yusei begins to worry if a new threat is about to come forth. Yusei goes to Duel Academy to stop Leo, Luna and their classmates from being expelled by Rudolph Hiettman, winning with the cards the classmates gave him (Sly also wanted Yusei's Stardust Dragon, but he never acts upon this in the series). Crow Duels an old man on the agreement that if he wins, he has to come live with Martha and the others. Bashford is defeated and it is revealed he once had a son (whom he gave "Kid Junk" to), but he was so caught up in his work that his Mother and Son left him. As he tears up, Crow persuades him to live with them, and he is then seen making a Dragon statue. Jack ends up in a argument with Crow that leads him to try getting a job, but he is unsuccessful and fired each time. After Carly tells him about Garamo and how he swindles people with fool loans, Jack challenges him to a Duel, betting his "Red Dragon Archfiend" and Duel Runner on the line. Marco (whom had been robbed, and feels people like himself can't Duel) tries to dissuade Jack into paying the one token loan so they're removed from his field, but Jack refuses. Using "Zero Hole" and "Smile Kid", Jack is able to defeat Garamo. After this, Jack returns Marco's Deck and rips apart the contracts, saying to keep following his dream. In the end, Jack still was unable to get a job. As Luna, Dexter and Leo walk through a forest, Luna enters a trance (for unexplained reasons) and leaves the group. Once she regains her senses, she steps on a twig and is attacked by an evil spirit, but Haley intervenes, playing "Heavy Storm" to destroy it. He then introduces himself and offers Luna to come to his house due to it not being safe out in the open in the forest. Haley eventually senses danger, and mistaking Leo for a bad guy, starts a Duel with him. Yusei later shows up and gets into the house, discovering a room full of people who were turned into cards, as well as finding Luna. After Haley is defeated by Leo, Claire shows up saying Leo was only trying to protect his little sister as well. Haley feels remorse for his actions and apologizes to the twins. Luna then gives him a card that looks like Claire. After this he and Claire disappear, and following this the house vanishes, and all of the people Haley had imprisoned are set free. When Leo wondered what was going on, Yusei reveals that Haley didn't realize he was already dead, and that his strong feelings to protect Claire kept them there, and that he started imprisoning those who he thought of as a threat. Yusei is later kidnapped by a group who want him on their team for the World Racing Grand Prix. When Yusei refused, the car he was in was controlled to go into the ocean, but Akiza breaks the back of the truck off with her Psychic Powers, which lets them both escape on his Duel Runner. Yusei then Turbo Duels against a Mysterious Turbo Duelist, who forces him by saying if he stops the bomb in his Duel Runner will go off. As they Duel, Yusei can tell this person isn't like the people who tried to kidnap him, commenting that they're having fun. It is then revealed that the threat to his Duel Runner was a bluff. The person takes off their helmet. She says her name is Sherry and planned to take Yusei as well, but considered this a meet and greet and then continued the Duel with Yusei. As they continued the Duel, Sherry revealed her reason for participating in the tournament, which was to get revenge due to her family being murdered by Iliaster. The Duel ends with no result due to the interference of the people who tried to kidnap Yusei (Akiza also materialized "Stardust Dragon" to save Sherry from the falling truck). Yusei begins to think about what he Duels for. Troubled by Ghost's power, Yusei tries to find a way to Duel without bringing out a Synchro Monster, but Jack calls off the match, saying they have to fight with their Synchros. Later in the day, Lazar greets the World Racing Grand Prix participants and states what will happen. After a Duelist busts in on his Duel Runner and wrecking havoc, Akiza stops him with "Black Rose Dragon". The guy leaves, but Primo decides to go after him. As Yusei and the others go after him thinking he's Ghost, they're stopped by a a mysterious Duelist who says Yusei cannot defeat Ghost as he is, unless he surpasses his own limitations. Curious, Yusei Duels him, only to find out there's an even greater Synchro known as Accel Synchro. Wanting understand what Yusei feels, Akiza decided to become a Turbo Duelist, passing the test required for it and getting her license. Jack goes after a Criminal by the name of Syd who hurt Kazuma. After Lester's tablet arrives on earth, he enrolls at Duel Academy to get closer to Luna as a ploy to get her to Turbo Duel against him. Although Leo and Luna take him on using their Duel Boards, they're defeated, with Luna saved by her Duel Spirits and Leo saved by the Crimson Dragon (Luna also feels something in her heart for reasons not explained). Upon their defeat, they learn that nobody at their school seems to know Lester and his mansion vanished. Yusei, Jack and Crow recall previous events, including Yusei's encounter with Sherry, and Vizor performing Accel Synchro. Bruno eventually washes up on shore, so Yusei and the gang take him in. Yusei bonds with Bruno very quickly, and they get to work on a program for their Duel Runner engines, only to find out it was stolen while they were sleeping. Yusei and Bruno decide to hack in to the database to figure out the person that matches the blue print left on one of the ramen. To get through they must get through a Duel, which Crow and Jack failed, but Bruno figures out the way and wins the Duel. After matching the print, it is revealed to be Lazar. Tracking Lazar to a factory, they go inside. Meanwhile Lazar hands over their program to Primo, who uses it to power up an army of Ghosts. While the program is put in them, Primo decides to stall Yusei by programming a Duel Robot to face him that knows his tactics. After the program finished downloading, Primo had the Ghosts leave and started a countdown for the place to explode, and then departed through a portal. Yusei manages to beat the robot in time and escape with Lazar. Jack is arrested by Sector Security after being accused of crashing other people. After talking with Mina and Trudge, a flashback is shown of Jack practicing his Dueling. After the match Crow is annoyed that he didn't use "Trust Guardian". Jack claims "Red Dragon Archfiend" should be used from the heart and that being protected by a weak Tuner doesn't suit his aesthetics. This aggravates Crow more who tells him it isn't about his aesthetics but for the team. Yusei then tells Jack that indulging in individual plays won't win the WRGP, causing Jack to quit the team and leave. After the flashback, Crow questions Jack what did he do, to which Jack says he didn't do a thing. After a bit, Crow's emotions get the better of him and he accuses Jack, leading Yusei to grab Crow telling him to stop. While in jail, he is let out by a small bot, and recovers his Duel Runner and Deck. He catches up to Impostor Jack and the two have a Duel. Jack is shocked that the impostor has "Red Dragon Archfiend", as there should only be one of its kind. He is then defeated and sent into the ocean. Carly manages to find out that there were two Jacks and show Yusei and Crow. After getting to where Jack crashed, they found his "Trust Guardian" Tuner monster. As Fake Jack causes mischief, Yusei and Crow point out he isn't Jack (Crow also displays remorse for what he said to the real Jack, wanting his forgiveness), and after attacking them, the real Jack (who was kept in a secret cave with a visual helmet on that let him see the things going on with his impostor self and Yusei and Crow) cannot take it anymore and breaks free from the devices that were on him. Catching back up to the Fake Jack, they have a rematch, with Jack managing to win with "Majestic Red Dragon". Following the impostor's defeat, they realize he was just a robot. After going to where Jack had been taken after their Duel, it is empty. Lyndon finally comes home to fix a the clock he broke, but after a wrong choice of words, Zora lashes out at him, which prompts him to leave until Crow stops him. He offers Lyndon a Duel to which he accepts. Lyndon finds his real feelings through the match and wins, shortly before going to fix the Poppo Clock. Following a letter from Barbara, Yusei comes to Crashtown to rescue Kalin (who went there to die). To face Kalin, Yusei becomes Malcolm's sensei, gaining his trust by performing a one turn 3 kill with "Nitro Warrior", "Armory Arm" and "Junk Barrage". After defeating him, Yusei is betrayed by Barbara and sent to the mine. Although Kiryu tells Yusei to leave him be, Yusei knocks him out and takes him with him anyway. After a brief bicker, they arrive at a grave full of Duel Disks. Kalin believes this to be his fault due to sending the people to the mind when he Dueled them. They discover that West and Nico snuck Yusei's Duel Runner so they could escape, but Lawton arrives, refusing to allow that. Yusei gets into a Turbo Duel with Lawton while Kiryu, Nico and West go back into the mine tunnel. As Yusei gets pushed into a corner due to Lawton's Gatling monsters, Kalin, Nico and West end up in a different mine, where Nico and West reunite with their father and then try to escape with Kalin. As they try to escape in a mine cart, one of Lawton's men places a card on their Duel Disk, causing the collar around Nico and West's father's neck to send shocks around his throat, but Kiryu stops this. Eventually they run near a dead end in the mine, but Nico and West's father jumps down to press the lever down, which enables the incomplete track to come together. However he ends up falling to his death. As Nico and West cry, Kalin tells them not to, as their Father was trying to show them what it meant to live. Kiryu himself then gains the will to keep living. After catching up to Yusei and Lawton, Lawton takes out a TNT bomb and detonates the area, sending Yusei and Kiryu down a canyon pit, while West and Nico are knocked out. After Lawton comes back to Crashtown with West and Nico tied behind his Duel Runner, Malcolm realizes he's been betrayed due to Barbara scheming with Lawton, but is unable to do anything due to being tied up. Meanwhile Kiryu laments that he couldn't protect anyone, but after getting one of the Duel Disks in the Graveyard, he resolves to get Nico and West back, with Yusei assisting him. As Barbara and Lawton force the people to Duel so others go to the mountain due to there not being enough people, Yusei and Kalin arrive, and begin a Duel against Lawton to free the town. However the match is briefly interrupted near the end because of Barbara, but he is still defeated by the effect of "Infernity Gunman" when Kalin catches up to him while Jack and Crow assist in stopping Barbara and save Nico and West. Kalin decides to stay in Crashtown (now renamed to Satisfaction Town) with Nico and West, and Barbara and Lawton are arrested by Sector Security. Later, Sherry is seen forcing a man of a company to tell her why they were after her card. Although he says they were after it, he reveals that they were simply ordered by another company and don't know who they are. Sherry suggests to Elsworth that they use the super computer in Sector Security's building to analyze her card. To ensure there are no one interfering, they cause a fake bomb threat to get everyone out. However they still run into Yusei and Bruno. As Yusei Duels Elsworth, Bruno goes after Sherry. Although Elseworth summons "Driven Daredevil", Yusei is able to counter and win with "Stardust Dragon" and "Space Jump". As Sherry is about to finish Bruno, his eyes glow red and he overpowers her. Instead of finishing her, he takes her card from her and puts it in the machine, offering his help. As the card is being analyzed, Yusei catches up and the three are sucked to another place, where they're then analyzed by something. Returning back to their world, Sherry is unconscious and Elseworth departs with her. As Yusei and Bruno wonder what they saw in the light, Yusei wonders if it has anything to do with Iliaster. As Crow visits Pearson's grave, a flashback is shown in which Pearson is trapped in a fire under some logs. He tells Crow to take care of the kids, and entrusts his Disk and Blackbird to him. After this, Crow takes notice that his Duel Runner is acting strange. Bruno figures out that there is a circuit in his Duel Runner that is making it function oddly. Mina and Trudge then come by and speak to Crow in private. They tell him that they found out that there was someone Dueling Pearson around the time of his death. Showing the photo the card is "Blood Mephist". Mina states that long ago, there was a time when people were researching cards, and some of them could cause real damage. Crow realizes the card killed Pearson due to real damage. Hoping to find out about Pearson's killer, he goes to visit Bolger. Bolger states he will only tell Crow the truth if he beats him in a Duel. Bolger also adds in that he knows Crow has "Black-Winged Dragon" and if he wins, Crow must hand it over. As the two Duel, Bolger manages to seal away Crow's Blackwing's effects for a time, as his Deck is a White Wing Deck which specializes in countering Blackwings. After Bolger Synchro Summons Blood Mephist, Crow is in shock upon the realization that Bolger killed Pearson. As "Blood Mephist" attacks, Crow takes real damage and his Duel Runner suffers as well. Crow begins to doubt he's carrying on Pearson's will, but seeing the kids cheering him on, he expresses that he wants to protect their feelings and Person's will that was entrusted to them. After saying this, his Birthmark glows, and shortly after, "Black-Winged Dragon" is unlocked from the circuit that was causing his Duel Runner trouble. After summoning it, Jack says it's the Signers' 5th Dragon. Exploiting "Black-Wing Dragon" with one of his Blackwings, he creates a loop to keep weakening "Black-Winged Dragon" until its feathers are entirely black. Using its effect, its ATK restores while weakening "Blood Mephist" by the same amount. Bolger is then defeated, and feels remorse for his actions. Visiting Pearson's grave, Crow vows to keep carrying his will. Bolger's company then assists in helping Yusei and the gang's Duel Runners so they go faster. Crow is unsure, feeling the company's in trouble because Bolger isn't there, but Rick says they hold nothing against Bolger, as he was a good person who truly loved the Duel Runner from the heart and told them to help Yusei and the others. As Leo and Luna come to the Shack, they're surprised to see Yusei and the others in new clothes. After Leo asks what 5D's stands for, Jack says it's for the Marks of the Crimson Dragon, which Yusei adds their bonds were called together by the Crimson Dragon. Although Leo says he doesn't have one, Jack says he is still included with them. Putting their hands together, Yusei says they're now Team 5D's. Later as Crow takes a final lap, he crashes into Breo. Andre decides to Duel Yusei, if Yusei wins he will call everything even. Yusei agrees and they begin their Duel. While Dueling, it is revealed that Team Unicorn was putting on an act so they could see Yusei's strategy. As Andre corners Yusei with the power of his beast monsters, Yusei turns it around with "Stardust Dragon", but before he can use Speed World 2's effect to deal damage, the Duel is called off due to the timer running out. Later, Crow is deeply touched by the kids affection for making him a banner, and goes to practice on his Duel Runner. However his Duel Runner crashed, and because his shoulder is injured, the doctor states he can't participate in the World Racing Grand Prix, which upsets Crow. As Akiza offers to take Crow's place, Crow gets upset saying she doesn't understand his feelings and runs off. Despite being upset at the decision, he is later seen helping her practice and says his feelings and the children's are passed on to her. The World Racing Grand Prix then starts. The first match is Team 5D's vs Team Unicorn. Although Jack goes first, he is defeated by Andre. Akiza also tries take Andre on, but she is also defeated due to using "Wicked Reborn" to reduce her Life Points to 0 so she could leave "Stardust Dragon" in Yusei's hands. Yusei is left at a serious disadvantage; for if he does not defeat all 3 members of Team Unicorn, Team 5D's will lose. Even with the disadvantage, Yusei manages to defeat all 3 of them, resulting in their victory. As Team 5D's celebrate their victory, Sherry comes over and the group talk about Iliaster. Eventually Bruno begins to feel stressed and goes outside. Encountering a kitty, his head begins to hurt and he yells in pain. The next day Yusei Jack and Crow go watch Team Unicorn's match with Team Catastrophe, only to be shocked at seeing both Jean and Andre crashed. Episodes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's story arcs